Persistente amor
by julimoon
Summary: Despues de la batalla, solo contamos con aquellos que nos quieren y continuara siempre a nuestro lado. Historia situada despues de la batalla contra Beryl
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS.

Esta historia va ubicada después de la batalla contra Beryl. **NOTA:** En esta historia los personajes no pedieron los recuerdos de sus batallas.

**PERSISTENTE AMOR**

En la bella ciudad de Tokio se encontraba una mujer de unos aproximadamente 40 años haciendo las labores del hogar mientras que su hija descansaba tranquilamente de su anterior pelea, una definitiva, de la cual su madre no tenia la mas minima idea.

- ¡Serena! levántate son las 10 de la mañana – le gritaba mama Ikuko a su hija un poco cansada de la floja actitud de su hija.

Dentro de la habitación una rubia de coletas se despierta un poco aturdida por el grito de su madre, mientras recuerda los hechos de su cruel batalla y unas caprichosas lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos.

- Porque todo tenia que terminar así, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

- Serena se que todo por lo que pasaste fue duro pero por favor cálmate - trataba de animar la pequeña gata con la curiosa luna en su frente

- No Luna, no entiendes las chicas y Endimión murieron en la batalla - mientras lloraba con más intensidad - ellos tenían sueños que cumplir, no podían, no debían morir

- No te preocupes Serena, ellos están vivos

- Pero como?

- Simple, el cristal de plata les devolvió la vida después de haberla dado por un fin mayor.

La chica de coletas no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía, eso era realmente maravilloso pero especialmente le llenaba de dicha que esa persona que tanto amo en el pasado y amo en secreto en el presente siguiera con vida. Se levanto y arreglo lo más rápido que pudo para poder ir a encontrarse con el amor de su vida no pensaba volver a perder el tiempo junto después de ese horrible acontecimiento que marcaría para siempre su vida.

En menos de una hora estaba parada frente a unos de los edificios mas lujosos de todo Tokio, con algo de nerviosismo entro y busco el apartamento donde estaba su amado príncipe.

- Bueno creo que llego el momento decisivo.

Toco tres veces en la puerta pero nadie le abrió la puerta, estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando por fin escucho la voz que tanto quería oír.

- Hola Darien

- Serena, que haces aquí?

- Puedo pasar

- Si, claro – haciendo a un lado para dejarla pasar - quieres algo de tomar te o un refresco.

- no, no quiero nada de eso – haciendo una pequeña pausa - mi príncipe de la Tierra

- Serenity – mirándola con un poco de sorpresa - creí que tu memoria estaría borrada

- Ya no mi príncipe, recordé todo. Nuestros encuentros en la tierra, tus visitas secretas en la Luna, el baile, recuerdo todo

- Serena yo no …- bajando su mirada

- Se que no fue tu intencion atacarme, estabas bajo el control de Beryl, no tienes porque sentirte culpable. Sabes, lo que te quiero contar puede resultar un poco extraño para ti pero para mi no, Darién, aunque talvez no me creas yo te amo desde antes de que todo esto empezara pero no sabia como decirte que te amaba – Darien solo la observaba – todos los días iba a visitar a Andrew con la esperanza de encontrarte , que me dijeras cabeza de chorlito porque apesar de que no me guste mucho ese sobrenombre, solo por el hecho de que tu me dijeras así me empezó a agradar porque era TU cabeza de chorlito – tomándole la mano – no quiero que pienses que solo te amo por lo que hubo entre los dos en el pasado, yo te quiero a ti , a Darien Chiba , al chico que me molesta todos los días y el único que puede hacer que mi corazón se comporte así – llevando la mano de Darien a su pecho.

Darien estaba en shock, la mujer que mas amaba le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, le decía que lo amaba, no sabia que decirle al amor de su vida porque un te amo no era suficiente para expresarle al gran amor que el sentía hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que su princesa se estaba dando por vencida, creyendo que el no la quería paso su mano libre por la cintura de su amor y le dio un beso, un delicado beso lleno de amor, queriéndole transmitir todos lo sentimientos que el sentía hacia ella.

- Darien esto significa que…

- Si mi princesa, te amo, te amo como nadie jamás te amara.

- Mi Darien – y le dan un gran abrazo al amor de su vida, del cual ni el destino ni el odio la pudieron separar.

Pasaron juntos toda la tarde en el apartamento de Darién, no se querían separar por nada pero lastimosamente la noche llego y Serena debía volver a su casa.

- Vamos Serena tienes que regresar a tu casa tu mama se va a preocupar, mira que ni siquiera le avisaste donde andabas.

- Esta bien mi príncipe are lo que tu digas pero prométeme que mañana me vas a acompañar al templo.

- Te lo prometo, pero que vamos a hacer allá?

- Necesito hablar con las demás sailor de algo importante y necesito tu apoyo.

- Princesa que piensas hacer - Con un tono de preocupación en su voz, no le gustaba el misterio que notaba en su novia.

- Todo a su tiempo Darien, mejor vámonos que se me hace mas tarde.

Darien llevo a Serena hasta su casa y se despidió de ella con un poco de dolor ya que quería mucho a esa niña de coletas, pero aun no podían estar juntos por completo, ese era su pensamiento sin saber que la vida y el destino se confabularían para cambiar esto.

* * *

**_JULIMOON_**

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y espero seguir escribiendo muchas mas. Por fa opinen sobre que le parecio o que debo corregir se lo agradeciera mucho ya que con sus criticas para ir mejorando poco a poco, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El día anterior fue uno de los mejores en la vida de Serena, pero aun faltaba aclarar las cosas con otras personas que también eran muy importantes para la princesa: sus guerreras.

Tal como había prometido Darien la acompaño al templo para hablar con sus Sailor las cuales como de costumbre estaban reunidas allí. Cuando se encontró con el amor de su vida le dio un beso y subieron juntos las escaleras pero antes de entrar Darien la detuvo un momento.

- Sere, me puede contar que es lo que le vas a decir a tus Sailor.

- No comas ansias mi amor, en un momento se sabrá y se que será lo mejor – bajando un poco la mirada en el fondo no quería hacer lo que planeaba, le dolía, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

- No me gusta verte así princesa

- Solo te pido que me apoyes por favor.

- Siempre mi princesa, siempre – depositando un beso en su mano

Entraron al templo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se notaba el ambiente alegre, las chicas mostraban un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

- Hola chicas – Serena.

- Por el amor de dios, donde te metiste cabeza de chorlito nos tenías preocupadas – Expreso la Sailor del Fuego

- No se preocupen chicas, ayer estaba hablando con Darien por eso es que no me pudieron encontrar.

- Lo importante es que estas bien, nos preocupamos al no saber de ti, teníamos miedo de que te hallan hecho algo – Le expreso la Sailor de la Sabiduría.

- No hay de que preocuparse, todo acabo y ya no hay mas amenazas contra nosotras, ni contra Darien. Pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles – haciendo una breve pausa y con un nudo en la garganta prosiguió – No quiero que sean más mis guardianas, las libero de la responsabilidad de ser Sailor.

Todas las chicas estaban consternadas, no se esperaban esa declaración de su amiga y princesa.

- Porque nos dices eso Serena, se que fallamos en la misión de protegerte, y no sabes cuanto lo lamentamos, pero por favor no nos digas eso – Le dijo la Sailor del Amor con evidente dolor.

- A mi no me preocupa si fallaron o no en su misión chicas – Les dijo ya Serena con sus rostro llenos de lagrimas, mientras Darien al igual que las chicas estaba confundido por la decisión de su amor pero a pesar de eso no le soltó la mano para hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo – No entiende que es lo mejor para ustedes.

- Serena por Dios lo mejor para nosotras es estar al lado de nuestra amiga, la que nos ha apoyado, la que nos ha brindado su amistad sin ningún reparo – Manifestó la Sailor del Trueno

- Chicas, ustedes dieron su vida por mí y se los agradezco pero por favor no entiende que no quiero que vuelvan a pasar por eso, no quiero que abandonen sus sueños por mí, cada una de ustedes tienen un talento inigualable y me siento culpable de que por mi culpa ustedes no lo puedan explotar para poder conseguir sus sueños.

- Serena, eso que dices no es del todo cierto – Amy

- Nosotras tenemos nuestros sueños y los vamos a cumplir de eso no tengas dudas – Rei

- Pero podemos hacer las dos cosas al tiempo, porque así como nosotras te protegemos, tú misma nos quieres proteger – Mina

- Por eso queremos ser mas que tus guardianas, queremos ser tu amigas, las que te acompañen en todo momento, que tengas confianza en nosotras como nosotras la tenemos contigo.

Serena esta feliz por lo que sus amigas le decían, no se esperaba esto, pensaba que sus amigas serian felices de no ser sus Sailor pero que equivocada estaba. Se dieron un gran abrazo entre ellas, como una confirmación de que esa amistad seguiría por mucho tiempo.

- Pero no pienses que por ser la princesa te tratare como tal Serena tonta – Agrego felizmente Rei.

- Porque me tratas mal Rei, ni un solo momento dejas de agredirme – con uno de sus conocidos berrinches.

- Porque eres una tonta

- Verdad que no soy tonta mi Darien – Se dirigió a su novio que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación.

- Claro que no mi princesa

- Ves Rei, mi adorado Darien dice que no soy tonta – Le saca la lengua y todos ríen por su comportamiento un poco infantil, pero que en el fondo saben que es lo que les agrada de la rubia.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre risas y pequeñas discusiones, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

- Chicas ya me tengo que ir, es algo tarde y mi mama después se preocupa – Amy.

- Bueno en ese caso yo también me voy, y te hago compañía en el camino – Agrego Lita.

- Pues yo si me quiero quedar otro ratito mas, claro si no te molesta Rei – Le dijo Mina.

- Por supuestos que no Mina puedes quedarte hasta la hora que tu quieras y ustedes también chicos – Dirigiéndose a la parejita.

- Pues lo que Sere diga.

- Pienso que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya mi príncipe, es un poco tarde.

- Listo princesa vámonos para dejarte en tu casa

- Aunque si quieren hacer alguna paradita en el camino háganlo, eso si se cuidan.

- Mina!, no hagas esos comentarios – Respondió toda roja la rubia.

- Mejor nos vamos ya Sere – Igual de sonrojado que su novia.

- Chao chicas – Serena

- Chao Serena

Darien llevo a Serena a su casa pero antes de que entrara a su casa:

- Princesa que vas a hacer mañana

- Pues no tengo nada planeado – acercándose con coquetería – aunque si tu me propones un plan interesante…

- Serena – un poco nervioso

- Jajajajaja hay Darien, que lindo eres, bueno ahora si en serio dime

- Me gustaría invitarte a comer un helado, a ver una película, no se lo que tu prefieras.

- Claro que me encantaría Darien, contigo podría ir hasta el fin del mundo

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 4 de la tarde – Deposita un tierno en beso en los labios de su amada.

- Allá nos vemos, mi príncipe

Sin más se despide de su amor y entra a su casa, desde el balcón de su cuarto le manda un beso a su amado, el cual se va para llegar a su apartamento y soñar con la chica de sus sueños.

* * *

**_... JULIMOON..._**

Pues aqui esta la continuacion de este fic, pues algunas pidieron que hiciera mas capitulos y aqui estan, esperon que les gusten y dejen sus review. Gracias a Divissima Moon, Sangoluna, SereYDarien, Goordita, AnnyFanSailorMoon, patty ramirez de chiba, serena ramos, Anneliese wayne chiba, isa1181 y karibonita por sus review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Una rubia dormía placidamente en su cama junto con gatita, hasta que de un momento a otro la asalto un sueño un poco extraño.

_Sueño_

Serena, se encontraba en una gran sala, a lo lejos divisaba dos adultos y una niña. Decidió acercarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y escuchar la acalorada discusión que mantenían.

- Pequeña dama, entiéndenos por favor, no podemos estar contigo en este momento – le hablaba una mujer muy elegante, con una largo vestido blanco.

- Eso es mentira, ustedes no me quieren por eso no pasan momentos conmigo – decía una niña aunque no la podía distinguir claramente, pero se le notaba un tono de sufrimiento en su voz.

- Pequeña dama no digas eso, tu mama y yo te queremos pero entiéndenos – le hablaba ahora un hombre alto, y por lo poco que podía distinguir llevaba un traje azul.

- Mentira, los odio, no quiero estar más aquí.

La niña sale corriendo fuera del lugar pasando cerca de donde se encontraba Serena.

- Niña espera, no te vayas así – pero fue en vano, cuando intento tocar a la niña esta la atravesó – pero que esto – mirándose las manos – porque no la pude detener, donde estoy, que pasa, que hago aquí.

Se acerca donde estaban los dos adultos pero fue en vano sucedió lo mismo que cuando intento acercarse a la niña. De repente, ambos adultos sienten una pequeña explosión y salen corriendo del lugar, ella los sigue y cuando por fin sale de donde estaba se da cuenta que se encontraba en un enorme palacio de cristal, algo parecido en el que habitaba cuando vivía en la luna. Pero salio rápidamente de su impresión por los gritos de la elegante mujer.

- No puede ser, no se pudo haber ido

- Cálmate mi amor mira que…

- Mira nada, no te das cuenta nuestra hija se ha ido, no sabemos a donde, ni siquiera debe de saber utilizar bien esa llave – cae de rodilla al suelo lamentadose mientras seguía hablando en pequeños susurros – he sido una mala madre, esto no habría sucedido si le prestara mas atención, es mi culpa, solo mi culpa.

- No hables así – el hombre que la acompaña se inclino para quedar a su altura – esto no es culpa de nadie, nos equivocamos, pero es de humanos errar, confía en que la pequeña dama va a estar bien, es una pequeña muy lista.

- Pero como tu mismo lo dices es una pequeña, tendría que estar a mi lado y no sabrá Selene donde.

- Calma ya encontraremos una solución a todo esto.

Pero justo en el momento en que aquel hombre terminaba de hablar, todo desapareció y ya no se encontraba en la afueras del palacio sino que estaba toda rodeada de oscuridad.

- Ayuda, ¿donde estoy? – empezaba a desesperarse Serena cuando ve a la misma mujer de antes acercarse, pero al igual que la anterior situación no puede verle el rostro.

- ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Qué quieres?

- Hola Serena, necesito tu ayuda, como pudiste observar mi hija a escapado y no se como estará, ayúdame por favor – le hablaba la extraña mujer

- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no se quien es la niña, no la vi bien antes, ni siquiera se quienes son ustedes.

- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ayudar a la pequeña dama, promete que la vas a cuidar, por favor.

- Esta bien, cuenta conmigo aunque no se como encontrarla ni distinguirla de los demás niños.

- Te prometo que la encontraras, gracias Serena, agradezco enormemente tu ayuda.

_Fin del sueño_

Serena se levanta un poco sobresaltada, pero decide no preocuparse por eso por el momento y decidió irse a dar un baño rápido y llamar a Mina.

- Hola Mina

- Hola Sere, ¿como estas?

- Bien mina y tú

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿A que debo tu llamada?

- Pues quería saber que ibas a hacer, ahora, ¿estas ocupada?

- No, no voy a hacer nada importante porque

- Me podría acompañar al centro comercial, es que tengo una cita con Darién hoy y quiero verme un poco diferente a lo que habitualmente uso.

- Claro que si Sere, cuenta conmigo, nos encontramos en 20 minutos en el centro comercial.

- OK, gracias Mina.

- De nada, para que son las amigas, pero hay algo que quiero preguntar

- Dime

- No se van a ir a algún lugar los dos solitos a planear un sobrinito para mi verdad.

- ¡Mina!

- jajaja, solo quería escuchar eso, jajaja, nos vemos chao.

- Chao

Así la rubia salio con Mina y regreso a su casa a las dos de la tarde con el tiempo justo para arreglarse, para el amor de su vida, su príncipe.

A las cuatro de la tarde se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Serena, un apuesto caballero con una camisa blanca y un jean, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Toc, toc

- Buenas tardes Darien - Le hablaba mama Ikuko

- Buenas tardes señora Tsukino, vine por Serena

- Claro pasa, en un momento te la llamo y una cosa Darien

- Dígame señora

- No me digas señora, dime mama Ikuko, ya eres como de la familia

- Como usted guste, mama Ikuko - dijo un poco apenado el pobre.

- De nada, en un momento regreso con Serena.

Así Ikuko, se fue por su hija la cual solo le falta un poco de maquillaje y salio casi al momento de irla a buscar su madre. Cuando bajo encontró a Darien un poco distraído viendo una foto de Serena cuando era pequeña.

- Esa foto es de mi primer día de escuela, estaba muy contenta por lo que se ve.

Al momento de voltearse se quedo sorprendido por lo bella que estaba la rubia, tenia puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y que tenia unos pequeños rombos negros en el final del vestido, ademas que llevaba su cabello suelto un poco ondulado.

- Tal mal quede - dijo un poco divertida, porque estaba segura de haber conseguido su objetivo, sorprender a su novio.

- Eso jamás, esta muy bella mi amor, estas radiante - Acercándose un poco a ella para darle un casto beso

- Gracias.

- Toma estas son para ti - ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas.

Serena tomo el ramo y lo dejo en un jarrón el cual llevo a su habitación, y salio de la casa junto a su amado.

- Bueno amor a donde vamos a ir.

- Donde mi princesa escoja.

- Eres muy lindo, entonces si es así, vayamos al parque un rato, ¿te parece?

- Sus deseos son órdenes - Tomando la mano de su princesa para darle un beso en esta.

Caminaron hasta el parque, Darien decidió comprarle un helado y se sentaron abrazados en una banca donde podían ver a todos lo niños jugando.

- Son hermosos Darien - le comento a su novio

- Si, se ve que esta muy felices

- Te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestros hijos - Lo dice con una ternura infinita pero Darien solo reacciona sonrojándose ante esa situación.

- Ehh s-si

- Me gustaría mucho que nuestro primer hijo fuera niña, aunque si es niño también lo querría muchísimo, porque es un hijo de los dos, el fruto de nuestro amor.

- Claro que lo amaríamos le daríamos todo nuestro amor - recuperándose un poco de su pena.

- Pero prométeme que por mas ocupados que estemos, siempre le dedicaremos tiempo, nunca lo haremos sentir que esta solo y lo apoyaremos en todo momento - Le dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Claro que si, pero porque me dices eso Sere, ¿que paso?

- Nada solo que no quiero que pase eso - Decidió mejor no contarle su sueño, ya estaban en paz y no quería que el se preocupara por algo que según ella podrían ser efectos de su imaginación - Ven, vamos por otro helado mejor.

- Todo lo que mi princesa quiera, le daré - Acercándose para darle un beso en los labios lleno de infinita ternura.

- Son palabras de mucho poder príncipe Endimión, esta seguro de querer asumir las consecuencias - le dijo divertida su novia.

- Mas que gustoso estaría de convertirme en su mayor servidor, querida princesa.

Serena solo atina a lanzarse a los brazos de su amado príncipe, ese hombre la enloquecía, cada acto de el la hacia sentir importante, la hacia sentir que mientras lo tuviera a el a su lado nunca se sentiría sola.

Caminaron un rato más en el parque, pero algo llamo la atención de Serena, era una niña con cabello rosa sostenido en dos coletas que abrazaba una pelota con forma de la cabeza de un gato y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Mira Darien esa niña

- Esta mal que le habrá sucedido

- No se, pero me siento muy mal de verla así, espérame un momento, de pronto es que se le perdió su mama.

Se fue de inmediato donde estaba la pequeña, sin siquiera dejar que Darien le respondiera.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Por qué estas así?, ¿Se te perdió tu mama?, si quieres yo te ayudo a buscarla

- Ella no me quiere, yo no le importo - y abraza más fuerte su pelota.

- Tal vez, entendiste mal, una mama nunca dejaría de querer a su hijo, ven vamos por ella.

La pequeña alza la mirada y para su sorpresa se encuentra con una chica algo parecida a su madre.

- Eres parecida a ella, tú tampoco me vas a querer - y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Serena solo reacciono por abrazar a la pequeña, cuando lo hizo se sintió por un momento en paz, como si estuviera completa. La niña se calmo un poco, al sentir el abrazo de esa mujer, y decidió dejar de llorar para hablar con la desconocida que tan bien la estaba tratando.

- Gracias

- De nada, me agrada saber que ya esta mejor. Vamos te acompaño a buscar a tu mama.

- No, si me haces buscar a mi mama, te juro que me voy

* * *

**_...JULIMOON..._**

HOLA

Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi querida historia, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta como va la historia, y claro para reciir sugerencias, pues como ven hice este capitulo un poquito mas largo que los anteriores porque ya me lo habian pedido. Gracias a Love-moon, Princesita lunar, Isa1181, Divisima Moon, AnnyFanSailorMoon, SereyDarien, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Arias Serena y yumi_kamagatha por sus reviews.


End file.
